Beautiful Disaster
by Frizz07
Summary: I haven't forgotten about you, Hermione Granger. I regret ever leaving you, every moment of the day, every time I open my eyes, every time I shut them. I'm still in love with you." (One Shot)


_**Beautiful Disaster **_

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Draco Malfoy, I do not own a thing. _

**Author's Note:** This fic is dedicated to one of my dear friends, Lyra Parry. I hope that you like it!

It was that cold December night that Draco Malfoy found himself inside of an old, musty looking pub. There were many reasons that Draco went to pubs these days. His main reason, however, was to drink away the image of the love that he had once had. The girl haunted his every thought, his every dream, and the only way to get her out of his head was to venture down to this pub.

The minute that he walked into the pub, three of the usuals greeted him with grins, each waving a bottle of who knows what in their hands. Draco nodded and found his usual spot, the table next to the stage. Taking a seat, he pulled his money from his pocket and waved to the waitress.

"Hello, Draco. Let me guess, the usual?" The pretty waitress said with a smirk.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the usual."

The waitress smiled. "All right then." She said, turning on her heel and walking over to the bar.

Draco sighed as he watched the waitress walk away from him. Slipping down in his chair, he ran his hand through his platinum blond hair. Draco watched as a scruffy looking gentleman tried to sing and play the guitar at the same time. He could not help but laugh at the man as his attempt do sing reminded him of some sort of animal that was slowly dieing.

"Here you go," The waitress said sweetly as she set two glasses in front of him. "Is there any thing else I can get you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, no this is fine, thank you."

The waitress gave him a wink before walking to another table.

Clearing his throat, Draco picked up one of the glasses and tipped it to his mouth, the liquid falling down his throat. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he took yet another drink and then sat the glass on the table.

On the stage, the pretty waitress that had waited on Draco minutes before, walked up to the stage and cleared her throat. "Next up, we have a newcommer. Let's all welcome her."

All of the males began to cheer and shout as the mysterious looking girl took the stage. Her attire was very different from what people would usually wear to the pub. A long, black strapless dress hugged her body, complete with long black gloves that went to her elbows. Draco squinted his eyes as he tried to get a look at the girls face, but could not due to the auburn colored hair that fell over most of her face.

As the girl got situated at the microphone, she took a long, deep breath and cleared her throat. "This is a song that I wrote. It is dedicated to someone very close to me that I lost just recently."

The girl looked back at the piano player, and with a small nod, the melody began to play behind her.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I tried to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord it just ain't right_

Draco leaned forward as the sound of her voice enchanted him. Her voice was so pure and innocent. Her dress that hung from her body hugged each of her curves perfectly. Watching the girl sing, Draco felt something inside of him that he had only felt once in his life. The image of the girl that Draco feared appeared once more inside of his head. 

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

Draco took gulped down his drink as he tried to rid of the image. Throwing the glass back down on the table, he slouched back in his chair and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes connecting with the girl that was on stage. 

He's magic and myth  
He's strong as what I believe  
My tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby hold me tight

Draco sat back in his seat as the voice floated through his head. The sound of her voice seemed so familiar to him, and he pondered to where he had heard it before. _Why does she look so familiar to me? Where have I seen her? _He asked himself. 

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

"Draco," The pretty waitress said, softly tapping on his shoulder. "Draco honey, do you want another?"

Draco snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "No, no that's all right."

The waitress placed her hands on her hips and slightly tipped her head. "Is everything all right? You seem a little out of it tonight?"

Draco slowly nodded his head, looking back at the girl on stage. "Who is she?" He said softly.

"She didn't give a name. Why do you ask?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, I just think I might know her from somewhere."

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searchin' for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long,  
I've waited so long_

So many questions lingered through Draco's mind as he listened to the music that filled the pub. He knew now that he knew the girl, but the question that he no answer for was where did he know her from? It drove him mad as he sat there, his hands fidgeting on the table. Taking the second glass and pouring it into his mouth, he placed his hands behind his head and enjoyed the rest of her performance. 

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Just then, the image of the girl appeared once more inside of Draco's head. Draco shook it off, not thinking anything of it. His full attention was on the mysterious girl. For reasons unknown to him, he suddenly felt a connection to the girl, like he had loved her just as much as the...the girl that he loved and lost. At once, Draco knew exactly why he had felt such a strong connection. He knew this girl. This was the girl that haunted his dreams, his every thought, his every feeling. She was none other than the only person that he had ever loved, Hermione Granger. 

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

He's beautiful  
Lord, he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful

The entire pub burst into cheers as the girl took a bow, finding her way off the stage. Noticing her exit, Draco quickly got to his feet and followed her to the back of the pub, hoping that he would get to see her face once more. Staying an equal distance so it didn't seem like he was following her, Draco followed the girl to the exit at the back of the club.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Hermione Granger. I regret ever leaving you, every moment of the day, every time I open my eyes, every time I shut them. I'm still in love with you." Draco said, standing next to the door.

At the sound of his voice, the girl stood frozen in her spot. Slowly turning around, her eyes grew wide as she realized who was standing before her.

"I still love you, Hermione Granger." Draco said softly.

Hermione placed her hand over her mouth as tears threatened to fall from them. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note**: Hello there! Ok, I know that there are probably many stories about Hermione singing in a bar, but I really really wanted to write one after listening to this song. By the way, the song is Kelly Clarkson- Beautiful Disaster. I really enjoyed writing this short little fic and I really hope you like it! Love ya all!

Love

Jess


End file.
